


The Short List

by helens78



Category: Castle
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Teenagers, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Castle's summer girlfriend at Princeton has a bunch of really cool toys, some of which she's more than happy to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short List

**Author's Note:**

> Reason for the "Choose Not To Warn" (which is how I mark stories where the warnings aren't sufficient): The characters in this story are not-quite-eighteen, but are fully consenting teenagers. This story has now been Jossed by the series, but takes place between seasons 2 and 3 of Castle.

Princeton has been great. In fact, Princeton has been so great it's bumped itself up onto the short-short list for actual college plans. It's only an hour or so away from home, which means Alexis could actually drive home on the weekends if she got herself a car; it's got top-notch social sciences _and_ engineering departments; and...

Well, and Lily says she'll probably be going here, too. And right now that's a pretty big selling point.

Lily is--Alexis thinks Lily is _probably_ her very first girlfriend. There've been _girlfriends_ over the years, of course, and Lily is not the first girl Alexis has ever kissed, but she's the first girl that made Alexis think that there had to be more after kissing. (Not that Alexis is ignorant about what that "more" _is_ ; just that Lily is the first girl who's made Alexis think about it non-stop until they could be alone and get _to_ it.)

In a lot of ways, Lily and Alexis are similar. They're both smart as a whip, both of them live with their single dads, and both of them are voracious readers. Then again, there are differences, too--Lily is a little taller, and wow, she has curves that feel _amazing_ pressed up close to Alexis. Alexis is trying hard not to feel self-conscious about her own figure, which has yet to really fill in--if it's even going to. Lily seems to think Alexis measures up just fine, though, so Alexis is determined not to sweat it.

Lily's African-American, can actually wear high heels without looking the least bit wobbly, and she's a lot more athletic than Alexis is--she plays volleyball and runs track at school.

 _And_ , unlike Alexis, she brought sex toys to Princeton.

Alexis knows what they _are_ ; she could probably have gotten Gran to take her out shopping for something if she'd ever wanted to. But getting to pick and choose from Lily's selection is _awesome_ ; not only does Lily have a pretty good collection, she knows what everything does and just how to use it, too.

"This looks neat," Alexis says, picking up a small vibrator. It's curved in a little, like it's meant to nestle into one's folds, press up against the clitoris while still providing some contact--and maybe vibration,too--to the labia. "Can I try it?"

"Absolutely," Lily says, smiling. "Do I get to watch or do I get to play?"

Alexis tries _so hard_ not to blush at questions like that. "You can play," she says, and then, realizing it sounds like she's giving Lily permission from on high or something equally wrong, adds, "I mean, if you want to, you don't _have_ to, but I'd really _like_ you to."

"I'd like to, too." Lily beams at her. Oh, God. She's so gorgeous. Princeton is so, so, so going on the shortest of short lists. "Just touch the button to get the vibration going--it goes up pretty high. And the batteries in it are fresh."

"We need to get you new batteries for a few of these," Alexis mumbles, and now she probably is blushing, but it doesn't keep her from taking off her clothes. _This_ part is comfortable by now; she's gotten used to getting naked in front of Lily, used to the way Lily watches her and smiles, and she climbs in bed with Lily still fully-clothed and stretched out on her side.

Lily hands the vibrator over, and Alexis parts her legs enough to slide it into place. The plastic's cool, but not too cool, and there's a silicone layer over most of the thing, so it's nice and comfortable once she's got it in place.

She presses the little button, the one marked with the plus sign, and at first the vibration is so low she can barely feel it. After a few more presses, though, she squirms down into the bed and closes her eyes. " _Oh._ "

"Oh, I _bet_ ," Lily says, laughing just a little, and Alex turns her face to the side so Lilly can kiss her.

Lily slides a hand down Alexis's body, moving from her neck and then down from there--her hand cups Alexis's breast for a moment, thumb gently rubbing Alexis's nipple, and then she's skimming her hand down Alexis's waist and pinning her down very, very gently, pressing her mouth tighter against Alexis's and kissing her a little deeper. Alexis squirms until she's got one arm around Lily's shoulders, her other hand pressing the vibrator tight against her clit, and Lily moans softly against Alexis's lips.

"You are _so hot_ ," Lily murmurs. She brings her hand down, too, fingers laced with Alexis's. "Can I help with this?"

"Oh, God, yes," Alexis says--almost yelps, which isn't the most dignified thing in the world, but what the heck, Lily's seen her even less dignified this summer. She shifts her hand out from under Lily's, and then Lily's rocking the vibrator against her, making Alexis moan out loud as she pushes her hips up in the same rhythm.

It's good--it's _so_ good, and it wouldn't be anywhere _near_ as good with someone who didn't know her body as well as Lily does now. Lily knows how to touch her, how to kiss her, how to make Alexis open up and just... just _drip_ for her, get slick and slippery and kind of desperate with need. She reaches out and clutches at Lily's shoulders, trying to get closer, _closer_ , as if she could _ever_ get close enough.

The pressure builds up so far Alexis has to break away from the kissing, has to just lie there and pant, and she forces her eyes open so she can see Lily through all this, because Lily always looks so _happy_ \--and a little smug, too, a little bit like she's fully aware how incredible she is. It's okay, really, because _wow_ , does she deserve it--something Alexis knows not just on an intellectual level, but on a physical, blow-the-roof-of-her-head-off way, as she jerks and squirms and moans and finally (oh, why why _why_ does she do this when she's coming) squeaks out her orgasm, gasping Lily's name and rocking her hips up as the waves hit her again, and again, and _God_ , she's going to be faint after all this--again, until she's quivering.

Lily moves the vibrator aside and shuts it off, and Alexis blinks until her vision clears. She's grinning so hard her cheeks hurt.

"Wow," she says. It's usually the first thing she says, after.

It usually gets her this response from Lily, too: Lily smiles down at her and kisses her forehead, and her nose, and her cheeks, and finally her lips, soft and gentle as a whisper.

"Wow for sure," Lily says, nuzzling softly against Alexis's cheek. "I tell you what. I'm gonna go ahead and wash this off so I can do exactly what you just did."

Alexis grins up at her. "Does that mean I get to do exactly what _you_ just did?"

"Well, you'd _better_ ," Lily says, smirking again. "But you don't have to get dressed first. I kind of like the idea of getting to see you all flushed like this while you touch me."

Hearing something like that isn't going to make Alexis flush--or blush--any less, so she just nods, just smiles, and watches Lily take the vibrator with her as she slips out of Alexis's room.

 _-end-_


End file.
